Die Hoffnung vertreibt die Angst
by StillerSchmerz
Summary: Was wäre wenn es Teddy Lupin nicht gäbe? Wenn die Schlacht von Hogwarts nicht gewonnen worden wäre und Voldemort an der Macht. Wer ist Sharon und was ist ihre Geschichte? Lasst euch vom ersten Kapitel bitte nicht abschrecken!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: Mir gehört die Harry Potter Welt nicht, sie gehört einzig und allein Joanne K. Rowling

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Geschichte. **

**Viel Spaß**

* * *

„Gib alles!" ruft Granny mir zu. „Ich weiß, dass du noch zurückhältst. Ich habe dich doch besser gelehrt!"

Ich ducke mich als ein Zauber von hinten auf mich zugeschossen kommt. Hermine ist also wider zu sich gekommen. Gut. Jetzt ist dann aber Granny dran.

Ich schwinge meinen Zauberstab und halte ihn auf Granny. Lichtblitze regnen auf sie herab. Granny kann die Ersten alle abhalten. Dann werde ich schneller und die Sprüche anspruchsvoller.

Dann bricht ihr Schild. Ich schicke ihr einen Schockzauber und sie fällt um.

Ich drehe mich zu Hermine um. Charley kommt noch dazu.

Sie haben keine Chance.

Schließlich haben sie mich auch so erzogen.

Hermine taumelt, dann bricht sie zusammen und Charley folgt ihr Sekunden später.

Fünf verschieden Zauber kommen von verschiedenen Richtungen.

Ich errichte Zauberschilde um mich herum oder lenke sie ab.

Im nächsten Moment liegen alle auf dem Boden.

Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte sie alle besiegt.

YEAH!

Ein riesengroßes Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Es ist das Erste Mal, dass ich gewinne.

Ich gehe zu Hermine und Charley und Flicke meinen Zauberstab.

Ich muss schon lange keine Worte benutzen.

Dann gehe ich zu den Anderen und löse die Sprüche, sodass sie wieder zu sich kommen.

Ich geh in die Küche, wo Fleur sitzt. Sie macht gerade Essen. Ich schwinge mich auf die Küchentheke und setzte mich darauf. Sie schaut nicht auf, fragte jedoch. „Qui a gagné? Petit." _(Wer hat gewonnen? Kleine.) _Als ich nichts antworte, schaut sie auf. Ihre Augen weiten sich ein wenig. Ich nicke und sie fängt an zu kreischen.

„Petit. Toi. Tu as gagné? Je suis ravi! Tu es super!" _(Kleine. Du. Du hast gewonnen? Ich freue mich! Du bist super!")_Dann nimmt sie mich in den Arm und gibt ein Küsschen rechts, links und wieder rechts.

Nach und nach kommen dann auch die Anderen herein und grinsen mich an und rufen mir zu, wie gut ich war oder Glückwünsche.

Granny kommt au mich zu drückt mich ganz fest.

Als letztes kommt Harry, mein Pate rein. Er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Er nimmt mich in den Arm und küsst mich auf den Kopf. Ich schlinge meine Arme auch um ihn. Er beugt sich runter zu mir und flüstert mir etwas ins Ohr.

„Dein Vater und deine Mutter wären stolz auf dich gewesen." Ein kleiner Schmerz durchzuckt mein Herz. Sie sind schon lange tot. Ich war eine Woche alt, da waren sie schon gestorben. Es konnten sich Einige retten. Ich kannte die Geschichte. Die Ganze. Sie hatten gesagt, dass ich verdiente, sie zu wissen.

Ich war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich seine letzten Worte fast nicht mehr hörte.

„_Ich _bin stolz auf dich."

* * *

Ich habe euch noch gar nicht von mir erzählt, oder?

Seufz. Ich hatte gehofft, dass das nicht notwendig wäre. Tja. Selbst Pech gehabt, Shay.

Gut, also... Wo soll ich anfangen... Genau wie meine Mutter... Ich hab's.

Ich bin Sharon Dawn Lupin. Ja, der Lupin. Mein Vater ist der bekannte und überaus nutzloser Remus Lupin. Nutzlos? Na ja. Er ist tot. Genau wie meine Mutter.

Es fing alles mit der Schlacht von Hogwarts an.

Harry ging in den Wald um sich Voldemort zu stellen. Ja... Er ging hin. Er ist einer der Mutigsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Auf jeden Fall war er gerade auf dem Weg als Voldemort selbst ihm entgegen kam. Er hatte gesagt, er würde eine Stunde warten, doch er hatte sein Wort nicht gehalten. Harry stolperte zurück um sich vor Voldemort in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er lief ins Schloss zurück. Dort nahm er seinen ach-so-fabulösen Tarnumhang weg. Er rannte zu seinen Freunden, zur Armee von Hogwarts und rief sie zusammen.

Sie kämpften mit den Todessern. Voldemort hatte sich der Schlacht angeschlossen. Und damit war alles verloren. Niemand hatte eine Chance gegen ihn. Er tötete alle, die ihm in den Weg kamen. Die Zentauren haben nicht mitgeholfen, die Meermenschen nicht und die Riesen waren auf Voldemorts Seite. Meine heutige Familie konnte sich in Sicherheit bringen.

Sie ist nicht mehr so groß wie sie einmal war und wir müssen uns auch verstecken.

Auf jeden Fall... In dieser Nacht, die Schlacht von Hogwarts kamen meine Eltern mit vielen Freunden um.

Harry Potter –mein Pate-; Ginny, George, Charley und Bill Weasley; Fleur Weasley (née Delacour); Hermine Granger; Luna Lovegood; Dean Thomas konnten fliehen.

Mein Vater hatte Harry zu meinem Paten ernannt und Harry hatte an mich gedacht als sie disappariert sind. Sie hatten mich und meine Granny abgeholt und sind zu Fleur. Dort waren wir in Sicherheit. Jetzt sind wir dort noch immer. Voldemort ist an der Macht und wir müssen uns verstecken. Doch wir kämpfen gegen ihn an. Wir lassen uns nicht unterkriegen!

Deswegen bringen mir die Anderen auch alles Notwendige bei.

Und Grandpa Ollivander ist auch super. Er weiß so viel und er hat mir meinen ganz individuellen Zauberstab gemacht. Und ich habe ihm geholfen. Er hat mir ein bisschen Zauberkunde gelehrt J

Mein Zauberstab ist braun mit grünen, blauen, roten und lila Blütenzweige darauf.

Harry ist wie ein Dad für mich und die Anderen sind für mich meine Verwandten.

Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ohne sie leben würde.

Meine Familie war mal riesig und ich bin ein Teil von ihr. Ich gehöre sowohl dem Fürnehmen und gar altem Haus der Blacks an als auch der Lupins und Weasleys. Die Weasleys haben mich adoptiert. Ginny und Harry wollten eigene Kinder aber sie wollen es denen nicht antun in einen Krieg hineingeboren zu werden. Genauso Hermine & George und Luna & Dean.

George hatte mal einen Zwillingsbruder namens Fred, der auch gestorben ist und George selbst hat ein Ohr ab.

Hermine war eigentlich mit Ron Weasley zusammen, der kleine Bruder von George, Bill und Charley. Er war auch der beste Freund von Harry und ist gefallen.

Aber irgendwann haben sich George und Hermine gefunden, wie Luna und Dean.

Bill und Fleur haben Kinder: Victoire und Louis. Sie sind Zwillinge und 7 Jahre alt. Meine kleinen Geschwister. Sie kommen immer zu mir wenn sie traurig sind oder spielen wollen.

Vielleicht sollte ich euch aber auch ein bisschen mehr über mich selbst erzählen.

Ich bin 14 Jahre alt und werde bald 15 im April den 8.

Eigentlich bin ich etwas kleiner und habe hellbraune Haare und braune Augen... Aer ihr habt richtig gehört, eigentlich. Ich bin nämlich ein Metamorphmagus. Das habe ich von meiner Mum geerbt. Ich habe am liebsten Harrys Augen und Harre bis zur Hüfte, gewellt und grüne, blaue, rote und lila Strähnen drin. Meine natürliche Höhe mag ich am Meisten und mein Haut ist wieder ein anderes Thema.

Ich habe sie meistens so, wie sie ist. D.h. dass se mit ein paar Narben überzogen ist und bräunlich.

Ich habe auch das haarige Problem von meinem Vater geerbt. Ich bin Lykantrop. Also, teilweise.

Früher konnte ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ich in der Vollmondnacht gemacht habe. Und mittlerweile bin ich ich-selbst und behalte meinen Verstand, ich bin keine Gefahr. Beißen kann ich Andere aber trotzdem, glaub ich, ich habe es noch nie ausprobiert und ich kann mich willentlich immer an Mondnächten verwandeln. Bei Neumond ist mein Wolf also nicht mehr da.

Ich habe mich sehr an ihn gewöhnt und fühle mich dann meistens miserabel. An so einem Tag sollte man mir dann am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen.

Meine anderen Fähigkeiten kann ich nicht sagen, wie gut ich bin. Ich hatte nie jemanden zu Vergleich, außer dass ich Erwachsene schlagen kann. :P

Granny hat mich die Sitten des Hauses Black beigebracht, da sie gesagt hat, dass es zur Tradition gehört. Ich muss mich zwar nicht so verhalten, aber damit ich es wenigstens kenne.

Meine Familie hat mir auch de unterschiedlichsten Sprachen beigebracht.

Ich spreche fließend Englisch mit all ihren Akzenten (Muttersprache), Französisch, Belgisch, Irisch, Gälisch, Deutsch, Griechisch, Spanisch, Italienisch und sogar Latein –ich weiß, ausgestorbene Sprache und so, kann's aber sprechen.

* * *

**Bitte sagt mir, ob euch meine Geschichte gefällt. **

**Danke für's Lesen.**


	2. Der Geburtstag

**DISCLAMER: MIR GEHÖRT HARRY POTTER NICHT. NUR SHAY UND UND EIN PAAR VERÄNDERTE GEGEBENHEITEN.**

_Ich danke euch allen, die diese Geschichte lesen, aber am Meisten denen, die auch Kritik geben._

_Es passiert noch nichts in diesem Kapitel, aber es ist trozdem wichtig. _

* * *

Es ist fast Morgendämmerung.

Ich strecke mich und krieche aus meinem Bett. Ich versuche so leise wie möglich zu sein, sodass die Zwillinge nicht aufwachen.

Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer und haben einfach einen Vorhang dazwischengehängt.

Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und hebe meinen Rucksack hoch. Ich wühle eine Weile darin herum bis ich finde, was ich gesucht habe. Ein grünes T-Shirt und einen kuren Jeansrock mit bunten Perlen darauf, meine braunen Sandalen und eine braune Lederjacke.

Dann noch dünne rote Pulswärmer, zwei Ringe und Radieschenohrringe von Luna.

Ich stelle mich vor den Spiegel und lass meine Haare von den kurzen dunkelbraunen Strubbelhaaren zu meinen Lieblingshaaren wachsen. Meine Augen bleiben die von Harry.

Ich schleiche mich aus dem immer heraus und gehe nach draußen. Es ist noch etwas frisch und das Meer platscht an die Felsen von Shell Cottage. Ich rieche und spüre mit meinen feinen Sinnen, dass Charley schon auf der Bank sitzt.

Sobald er mich sieht steht er auf und kommt zu mir rüber mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht und nimmt mich in den Arm.

„Alles Gute. Shay. Fünfzehn!" sagt er. Dann lässt er mich los und holt ein kleines Geschenk aus seiner Tasche.

Er legt es in meine Hand und ich wickle es schnell aus. Darin waren schwarze Drachenlederhandschuhe.

„Wow..." Mir blieb die Luft weg. „Die sind fantastisch!" Und diesmal umarme ich ihn.

„Danke. Dankedankedankedankedankedanke, danke Charley." Er lacht.

„Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass ich früher mit Drachen gearbeitet habe und ich hatte noch Leder übrig und hab die Handschuhe für dich daraus gemacht."

Wir setzten uns auf die Bank, wo Charley vorher gesessen hatte und schauen uns den Sonnenaufgang an. Meine Eltern hatten mich nach dem Morgengrauen benannt. Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße die Sonne.

* * *

Als wir wieder rein gehen machen Fleur und Bill Frühstück und die Anderen sitzen am Esstisch außer Victoire und Louis.

Alle gratulieren mir zum Geburtstag und umarmen mich. Ich strahle übers ganze Gesicht. Auf einem Extratisch stehen schon die ganzen Geschenke.

„Erst Essen, dann Geschenke auspacken." Warnt mich Hermine. Ich grinse sie an. George legt seinen Arm um sie. „Jetzt sei doch mal nicht so ein Spielverderber. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unsere kleine Morgenröte zerplatzt vor Neugierde." Er zwinkert mir zu. Dann lehnt er sich zurück. „Obwohl. Vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schlecht. Dann hätten wir nicht dieses ganze Wasser vom Wasserfall, der aus ihrem Mund kommt... Au!" Ich boxe ihn voll in die Seite, meine Haare und Augen plötzlich Feuerrot.

Alle fangen an zu lachen.

Doch ich tu noch immer so als sei ich wütend und starre George an. Dann pikst er mich in den Bauch und ich muss anfangen zu Lachen. Mein Aussehen wird wieder wie vorher.

Als ich keine Luft mehr bekomme lässt er von mir ab und wir setzen uns an den Tisch.

Fleur deckt den Tisch und wir fangen alle an zu essen.

Danach packe ich meine Geschenke aus.

Zuerst packe ich das Geschenk von Granny aus. Es kam ein Ring zum Vorschein. Darauf war das Wappen der Blacks eingraviert. Ein Stück meiner Ahnen. Ich nehme sie in den Arm.

Die nächsten Geschenke beinhalten Ohrringe, Ketten, Klamotten und Bücher.

Dann packe ich das Geschenk von Hermine aus. Hervor kommt eine goldene Kette mit einem Zahlenrad dran. Es ist faszinierend. Dann trifft es mich wie ein Lichtblitz.

„Hermine?... Ist es das, was ich denke was du denkst, das ich denke?" frage ich sie zögerlich.

Sie lächelt mich an. Harry schaute sie auch verdutzt an.

„Du hast ihn ihr geschenkt?" Dann lächelte er.

Hermine schaut mich wieder an. „Ja. Es ist der Zeitumkehrer." Ich schnappe nach Luft. „Ich habe gedacht, du würdest ihn vielleicht mehr brauchen als ich."

Ich drücke sie ganz fest. „Danke. Vielen Dank."

Dann greife ich nach dem letzten Geschenk. Es ist klein. Ich schüttele es ein bisschen. Es klimpert. Es musste Schmuck sein. Ich öffne es. Eine kleine Box kommt zum Vorschein. Ich klappe sie auf und ein kleines Silberkättchen fällt heraus. Ich fange es auf bevor es zu Boden fällt. Es ist ein kleiner geschnitzter Wolf dran und ein kleiner medaillonähnlicher Anhänger.

Ich mach ihn auf. Ein kleiner Zettel fällt heraus und vergrößert sich automatisch.

Es ist nicht nur ein Zettel. Es sind Fotos. Von meiner Familie und von meinem Dad und meiner Mum.

Es schließen sich etwas größere Arme um mich. Ich weiß, dass es Harry ist. „Danke." Kann ich nur herauswürgen.

Eine Träne tropft auf das Foto von meinem Vater mit meiner Mutter an der Seite.

Ich habe bis jetzt gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich weine.

Ich drehe mich zu Harry um und vergrabe meinen Kopf in seinem Pulli. Er streicht mir über den Kopf und verwuschelt meine Haare, aber mir ist das egal.

„Danke." Sage ich noch einmal. Harry lehnt sich zurück. Er lächelt mich an. Dann grinse ich und wir fangen beide an zu Lachen.

Seine grünen Augen funkeln und ich weiß, dass Meine es auch machen.

Ich wische mir die Tränen ab und drehe mich zu meiner Familie um.

„Können wir Quidditch spielen?" Alle lachen los.

„Moi? Non. Je n'aime pas Quidditch bien. Tu vas avec les autre. Petite. 'Ermine würdest du mir vielleicht 'Elfen?" _(Ich? Nein. Ich mag Quidditch nicht so gerne. Geh mit den Anderen. Kleine.) _sagt Fleur. Hermine schaut erleichtert, aber ich habe sowieso nicht mit den Zweien gerechnet.

„Natürlich. Shay, ist das okay für dich?" fragt Hermine. Ich nicke ihr zu.

Granny fängt meinen Blick auf. Ich lächele ihr zu. Sie muss auch nicht mitmachen.

Wir gehen nach draußen.

Ich sehe noch wie George noch schnell zu Hermine geht und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstert. Bestimmt will er sie überreden, doch mitzumachen. Dann küsst er sie und folgt uns nach draußen. Er fängt meinen Blick auf und grinst mich an.

„Was willst du spielen? Hüter, Sucher, Treiber oder Jäger?" fragte er. Ich grinse ihn an.

„Treiber."

* * *

Der restliche Tag wurde richtig schön. Wir spielten jede Menge Quidditch. Zwischendurch kam Louis nach draußen gerannt und riss mich fast zu Boden. Er hatte mir etwas gemahlt und ein Haarband geschenkt.

Zum Mittag gingen wir alle rein. Es war köstlich. Am Nachmittag habe ich draußen etwas mit Victoire und Louis gemacht. Zwischendurch Tee und dazu leckere Crêpes und am Abend gab es mein Lieblingsessen. Chili con Carne.

* * *

Jetzt sitze ich wieder auf der Bank wie morgens. Es ist Zeit, dass die Sonne untergeht. Die Anderen sind alle noch in der Küche und räumen auf. Ich stehe auf und verwandele mich. Ich renne zur Klippe, wechsle wieder zurück und setzte mich hin. Das Salzwasser spritzt ein bisschen hoch und der Wind weht durch meine Haare.

Ich höre Fußstapfen hinter mir.

Harry setzt sich neben mich und schaut mit mir den Sonnenuntergang an. Ich lehne mich an ihn und er legt seine Arme um mich.

„Harry?"

„Shay?"

„Werden wir immer so leben müssen? Ich möchte die Welt sehen und keine Angst haben, dass Voldemort uns angreift. Ich möchte frei sein. Ich möchte..." Ich breche ab.

„Sharon. Schau mich an." Ich schau meinem Paten ins Gesicht. Es ist rötlich von der Sonne. „Ich werde dir versprechen, dass du nicht immer so leben musst. Keine Macht währt ewig. Nichts wärt ewig. Und es ist egal wie viel Angst wir in uns tragen. Selbst der kleinste Funken Hoffnung kann sie vertreiben. Man muss nur an diesen Funken glauben und sich nicht von der Angst überwältigen lassen. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch und du hast es nicht verdient so aufzuwachsen. Niemand hat so etwas verdient. Doch wir können es uns nicht aussuchen. Du von allen Menschen hast wahrscheinlich die größten Chancen dazu, ein schönes Leben zu haben."

* * *

_Es ist Zuende. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr heute reinschaut, aber ich wünsche euch allen _

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN**

_stillerschmerz_


	3. Gefangenschaft

**DESCLAMER: MIR WIRD HARRY POTTER NIE GEHÖREN. NOPE. SO SEHR ICH ES MIR AUCH WÜNSCHE! :P**

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. _

_Tut mir Leid, wenn irgendwo Rechtschreibfehler drin sind. Genauso wie in den Vorherigen._

* * *

Ich war seit langem endlich wieder draußen! Ich ging die Regale nach Reis durch. Was für verschiedene Sorten es gab! Ich nehme einfach das Billigste und gehe zur Kasse.

Ich packe die Sachen aufs Laufband und kontrolliere es währenddessen nochmals durch. Der Reis, der Fisch, die Soße... Alles war da.

Leider müssen wir in Muggelläden einkaufen. Die Anderen werden alle von Voldemort und den Todessern kontrolliert.

Ich gebe der Frau an der Kasse das Geld und gehe wieder los.

An der Eingangstür steht Charley und wartet auf mich. Wir dürfen uns eigentlich nicht trennen, aber haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass er schnell in die Lotterie gegenüber geht und ich in den Supermarkt.

„Gut. Hast du die Zigaretten, Charley?" frage ich ihn und grinse ihn an.

„Klar. Hier sind deine Packungen." Er gibt mir mehrere Packungen Mayfair.

Das ist unser Geheimnis.

Ich weiß, dass ich nicht rauchen sollte, aber es hilf mir mich zu beruhigen, wenn ich eine Neumondnacht durchstehen muss.

Ich stecke sie in meine Umhängetasche und gehe mit Charley nach draußen. In einer dunklen Ecke packen wir die Einkäufe schnell in Charleys Tasche.

Meine Familie hat dafür gesorgt, dass jeder eine Tasche mit einem Unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber hat.

Ich habe zwei. Meinen Rucksack und meine Umhängetasche. In diesem Fall habe ich meinen Rucksack in meiner Umhängetasche. Ich habe meine Sachen und Extrazeug immer dabei.

Charley und ich gehen weiter die Straße hinunter. Wir brauchen eine sichere Ecke, aus der wir apparieren können. Was bin ich froh, dass ich die Spur nicht auf mir habe. Dann könnte ich gar keine Zauber außerhalb unseres Hauses ausführen.

Plötzlich schließt sich von hinten eine Hand um meinen linken Arm. In der Rechten habe ich noch immer meine Tasche und ich packe sie schnell in einen Schuh. Den Trick habe ich von Hermine. Reflex.

Das ging ungefähr eine Sekunde. Eine Sekunde zu viel.

Im nächsten Moment spüre ich wie ich keine Luft mehr bekomme und durch ein enges Roh gepresst werde. Dann knie ich auf dem Boden. Kies piekst mir in die Knie. Mein linker Arm wird taub von dem festen Griff.

Der Geruch von abgestandenem Bier, Schmutz, Blut und ekligem Rasierwasser steigt mir in die Nase. Und am Allermeisten:

Werwolf.

Fenrir Greyback.

Greifer.

Todesser.

Ich hebe den Kopf.

Vor mir ragt ein Schloss auf, teils zerstört.

Das muss Hogwarts sein.

Ich habe es noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber es ist beeindruckend.

Diese Gedanken sind im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder wie ausgelöscht.

„En schmutziger Versuch und du bist tot."

Ich drehe meinen Kopf.

Er sieht schrecklich aus. Die Haare verfilzt und das Gesicht voller Schmutz. Alles voller Schmutz. Seine Zähne sind dunkel und vertrocknetes Blut klebt daran. Ich versuche mich zu wehren.

Ich sehe noch wie ein Faust auf mich zufliegt, dann wird alles schwarz.

Mein letzter Gedanke gilt meiner Familie.

* * *

„...Halbblut... schmutzig... Geruchssinn... töten... Nein!... Informationen."

Verschiedene Stimmen reden um mich herum. Ich lieg auf kaltem Stein. Auf dem Boden. Es ist grässlich unbequem und ich bewege mich.

Plötzlich ist alles leise.

Ich merke, dass ich nicht Zuhause bin und dass mein Zauberstab fehlt.

Ich schlage meine Augen auf und starre in Rote.

Ich zucke zurück. Rote Augen? Scheiße!

„Voldemort." Knurre ich.

„Wie ich sehe kennst du mich. Wertloses Halbblut. Du hast eine Chance am Leben zu bleiben. Wo ist Harry Potter?" erwidert er eiskalt.

Ich knurre ihn an.

„Der Dunkle Lord wiederholt seine Fragen nicht gerne. Werwolf." Seine Stimme hat einen geduldlosen Ton angenommen.

„Ich sage dir gar nichts. Von mir erfährst du kein Sterbenswörtchen." Gebe ich zurück. Niemand wird aus mir herauspressen, wo mein Pate ist.

„Crucio."

Der Fluch trifft mich in den Bauch. Meine Haut brennt. Doch ich schreie nicht. Die Verwandlungen haben mich abgehärtet. Plötzlich ist es wieder vorbei.

„Sag mir, wo er ist." Ich schüttele nur meinen Kopf.

„Crucio." Und diesmal trifft er mich mit voller Härte. Ich fange an zu schreien. Meine Knochen verätzen, die Haut brennt. Ich ertrinke und verbrenne gleichzeitig.

Nach einer Weile löst er den Fluch wieder.

Ich starre in diese roten Augen. Ich merke wie jemand gegen mein mentales Schild schlägt. Voldemort. Doch ich schaue nicht weg. Ich mache mich nicht klein. Der Druck wird härter, doch ich lasse mir nichts anmerken.

Dann bekomme ich wieder den Cruciatus ab.

Immer abwechselnd. Cruciatus, elender Schmerz, dann mentale Angriffe.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich gefoltert wurde bis er aufhört.

„Steckt sie in eine Zelle. Bellatrix. Du bist für sie verantwortlich." Voldemort ist wütend. Ich rieche es.

Er verlässt den Raum.

„Fenrir. Bring sie nach unten in die Kerker. Es müssten noch die Fesseln von Filch da sein." Höre ich die Stimme von Bellatrix erklingen.

Tante zweiten Grades.

Ich bin mit ihr verwandt.

Mich packen unsanfte Hände und schleifen mich über Gestein und Schmutz.

Ich kann meine Augen nicht mehr richtig offen halten.

Dann spüre ich Eisen um meine Handgelenke schließen.

„Ich hätte zu gerne meinen Spaß mit dir." Flüstert der andere Werwolf mir ins Ohr.

Ich versteife mich. Das kann er nicht machen. Nein. Ich bin doch erst fünfzehn.

Er streift mir über die Wange.

„Doch _er_ hat gesagt, ich solle warten." Erzählt er weiter. „Mein kleines Biest."

Dann ging er und ließ mich allein.

* * *

Mit Bellatrix wurde es noch schlimmer. Sie war um einiges kreativer, doch ich blieb konstant. Ich gab nicht nach. Ich war noch nicht gebrochen.

Daran denke ich gerade. Sie haben mich eben gerade wieder hinuntergeschleift.

Heute habe ich eine Brandwunde bekommen.

Heißes Eisen.

Das scharfe Messer im Feuer erhitzt. Mit Wolfskraut eingeschmiert.

Hinein gebrannt.

In den Oberarm.

**_Werwolfbrut_**

Es brennt noch immer.

Schmerz.

Meine Fersen sind offen und ich habe Narben am ganzen Körper.

„Du kannst sie haben. Fenrir." Bellatrix's Geduld ist zu Ende.

Ich höre wie er auf mich zukommt. Ich kann nicht zurückweichen. Ich kann nur auf dem Boden liegen. Meine Gliedmaßen sind zu schwer.

Seine Hand fährt über meinen Körper.

Ich zucke zurück.

Er lacht. „Jetzt hält mich nichts mehr davon ab."

Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Er ist ganz nah. Ich will meine Augen schon endgültig zu machen, da sehe ich etwas aus seiner Hose herausragen.

Meinen Zauberstab.

In mir flammt ein Funken Hoffnung auf.

Ich zucke mit meiner Hand. _Accio._

Der Stab kommt in meine Hand geflogen.

Ich richte ihn auf Fenrir und schwinge ihn. Ein roter Blitz kommt herausgeschossen und bevor er weiß wie ihm geschieht, liegt er auch schon auf dem Boden.

Jetzt muss ich nur noch die Fesseln abbekommen.

_Alohomora_ klappt schon. Sie springen auseinander.

Ich nehme auch noch den Zauberstab von Fenrir. Vielleicht ist er noch irgendwann zu etwas gebrauchen.

Ich richte mich langsam auf.

Meine Knochen ächzen und stöhnen, doch ich beiße meine Zähne zusammen.

Ich versuche zu apparieren, was nicht funktioniert.

Dann gibt es nur noch einen Weg raus. Durch die Tür.

Ich richte meinen Zauberstab darauf.

Ich kann nur noch an meine Familie denken. Ich möchte zu ihnen.

„Bombada!" schreie ich.

Die Wand stürzt ein.

Ich renne los. Ich höre wie die Todesser zum Gang kommen. Der Ausgang aus dem Kerker ist versperrt. Ich renne in die andere Richtung. Doch ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass hier ein Geheimgang ist. Ich renne bis ich die Wand sehe.

Die Schritte der Todesser kommen immer näher.

Ich schwinge meinen Zauberstab. _Expecto Patronum._

Ein Wolf erscheint und verschwindet.

Er wird meiner Familie alles sagen und vor allem Harry, dass er mein Dad ist.

Ich denke an sie alle.

Harry.

Ginny.

Luna.

Dean.

Granny.

Grandpa.

Louis.

Victoire.

Fleur.

Bill.

Charley.

George.

Hermine.

Hermine...

Hermine!

Ich fasse um meinen Hals.

Er ist noch immer da.

Der Zeitumkehrer.

Ich drehe und drehe. Wie oft habe ich gedreht? Wie oft muss ich drehen?

Ich sehe Bellatrix um die Ecke biegen und lasse los.

Die Zahlenräder fangen an sich zu drehen und ich sehe wie das Gesicht von Bellatrix mit Gold weggeschwemmt wird.

Dann explodiert etwas.

* * *

_DANKE! Fürs Lesen. _

_Wo kommt sie hin? Was wird sie vorfinden? Wen wird sie sehen? TJA. Nächstes Kapitel._

_stillerschmerz_


	4. Neue Zeit, Neuer Ort

**DISCLAMER: HARRY POTTER GEHÖRT EINZIG UND ALLEIN JOANNE K. ROWLING!**

_Wieder ein neues Kapitel, ich will euch nicht so lange aufhalten..._

_Viel Spaß_

* * *

Ich liege in einem weichen Bett. Mein Kopf dröhnt und meine Glieder fühlen sich wie Blei an und sie schmerzen.

Ich bewege meine Hände und streiche damit über das Bett.

„Sie ist wach." Ertönt eine Frauenstimme. Ich erkenne sie nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil ich müde bin. Ich merke, dass sie einen Akzent hat.

„Fleur? Bist du das?" murmele ich.

Dann wird mir alles schlagartig klar.

Ich springe auf und mein Zauberstab fliegt in meine Hand.

Ich stehe mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst vor zwei verdutzten Menschen.

Die Frau hat braune etwas krause Haare und einen Ärztekittel an. Der Mann hat einen langen weißen Bart und eine Halbmondbrille auf seiner Hakennase.

Sie machen keine Anstalten mich anzugreifen oder sonst irgendetwas. Ich bin verwirrt. Ich war doch eben noch in der Zelle und jetzt bin ich auf einer Krankenstation.

Dann fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Der Zeitumkehrer!

Es müsste keine Gefahr bestehen, da ich mehrere Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist bin. Ich senke meinen Zauberstab.

Das muss Albus Dumbledore sein und die Freu Madam Pomfrey. Harry hatte mir von ihnen erzählt und die Beschreibung passt perfekt.

Meine Knie geben unter mir nach und ich rutsche die Wand hinunter.

„Sie müssen Albus Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey sein. Es tut mir leid Euch einen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben." Sage ich nach ein paar Sekunden.

Der Ausdruck von Dumbledore verändert sich zu etwas undefinierbaren.

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen Miss, aber ich muss leider sagen, dass ich keine leiseste Ahnung habe wer Sie sind."

„Und wie Sie sisch die Verletzungen zugeozgen 'aben." Madam Pomfrey war empört.

„Ich bin Sharon Dawn Lupin." Beim letzten Namen zog Madam Pomfrey scharf die Luft.

„Könnten sie mir sagen, welches Datum wir haben?" fragte ich.

„Den 24. Juni 1975." Mir wird kalt. Ich habe gehofft, Harry zu sehen. Aber sie sind noch nicht einmal geboren.

„Ich bin am 8. April 1998 geboren. Und ich bin von meiner Zeit geflohen."

Ich erzähle den zwei Erwachsenen vor mir meine ganze Geschichte und ein bisschen Hintergrundinformationen. Als ich fertig bin, bin ich total ermüdet. Ich gehe wieder zu meinem Bett rüber und setzte mich darauf. Dumbledore ergreift das Wort.

„Ich denke, wir könnten eine Lösung finden. Ich bezweifle, dass du wieder in deine Zeit zurück kannst. Aber wir können dir eine schönes Leben hier ermöglichen." Ich lächele ihn dankend an.

„Das fände ich schön."

„Und wir können arrangieren, dass du hier zur Schule gehst. Wäre es ein Problem für dich, wenn du mein Patenkind bist? Deine Eltern sind schon lange verstorben und deine anderen Verwandten auch. Du hast meinen Nachnamen angenommen und bist bis jetzt in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen. Kannst du Französisch?" Ich nicke. „Hast du Sachen zum Anziehen?" Ich schüttele den Kopf. Die Todesser müssen mir alles abgenommen haben. Alles. Ich hatte noch die Sachen von meiner Familie.

Ich werde traurig. Ich werde sie so sehr vermissen. Meine Haare werden sich wahrscheinlich schwarz gefärbt haben. Traurigkeit.

Ich lehne mich in die Kissen zurück und schließ meine Augen. Tränen fließen herunter. Ich merke wie jemand meine Hand hält. Eine große Hand. Dumbledore.

„Danke..."

* * *

Heute sind meine neuen Sachen angekommen. Ich knie im Moment auf dem Boden neben dem Koffer. Es sind schöne Sachen darin, aber ich vermisse meine Alten.

Eine Frau namens Madam Rosmerta hat mir dies alles geschickt.

Ich habe ein eigenes Zimmer. Der Sprechende Hut hat entschieden mich nach Gryffindor zu stecken und ich habe mein ganz persönliches Zimmer im ganzen Turm. Es ist hinter einem Portrait neben der Jungen und Mädchen Schlafsäle.

Hogwarts ist mir die letzte Woche ans Herz gewachsen und Albus ist wirklich wie ein zweiter Pate.

Er kommt gerade ins Zimmer.

„Sharon. Ich habe eine Idee, wie du die restlichen Ferien verbringen kannst." Ich schaue zu ihm auf.

„Hast du mir etwas nicht erzählt Albus?" frage ich ihn scherzend. Er schmunzelt.

„Ich habe einen guten Freund von mir gefragt, ob du mit ihnen in den Urlaub kannst. Ich muss in der Schule bleiben. Du weißt, warum." Ich nicke. Voldemort.

„Es sind die Flamels. Sie würden dich sehr gerne kennen lernen. Sie sind gespannt auf eine Zeitreisende." Ich lächele. Wer nicht?

„Albus? Hast du noch meine alten Sachen von meiner Ankunft? Ich möchte Einige davon vielleicht waschen."

„Schau am besten bei den Hauselfen vorbei. Sie müssten sie noch haben."

* * *

Glim gibt mir den Haufen voller Schmutz. Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich sie wirklich haben möchte. Trotzdem nehme ich sie entgegen.

Alles ist bis jetzt auf dem Wegwerfbeutel. Nur meine Schuhe.

Ich nehme sie in die Hände.

_Die Arme nehmen mich unsanft unter den Achseln und schleifen mich in den Keller. _

_Meine Schuhe springen auf und meine nackte Haut schabt am Stein. _

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf und werfe die Schuhe weg.

Klonk.

Sie machen einen viel lauteren Ton als erwartet und ich drehe mich wieder zu ihnen um.

Eine kleine rote Tasche ist herausgepurzelt.

Ich kann meinen Augen nicht trauen.

Es ist meine Umhängetasche.

Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Alles ist darin. Alles.

Ich nehme sie und renne zu Albus Büro.

Ich stürze herein. „Albus! Ich hab sie! Ich hab sie gefunden! Ich habe meine Tasche!"

Dann merke ich, dass wir nicht allein im Büro sind. Zwei Personen, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, stehen dort und schauen mich neugierig an.

„Ah. Sharon. Das freut mich. Und dabei hast du jetzt auch schon neue Sachen... Darf ich dir Nicholas und seine Frau Perenelle Flamel vorstellen? Das hier ist die berühmte Sharon."

Nicholas streckt mir seine Hand entgegen und ich schüttele sie erfreut.

Perenelle nimmt mich in den Arm.

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Sharon." Sagt sie.

Ich lächele sie mit vollem Herzen an. „Ganz meinerseits. Miss Flamel."

Sie lacht. „Nenn mich ruhig Perenelle. Schließlich werden wir fast zwei Monate mit dir verbringen."

„Klar. Ich packe nur noch schnell meine Sachen. Dann bin ich bereit. Außer..." Ich drehe mich zu Albus um, der einen belustigten Glanz in seine Augen hat.

„Geh und pack deine Sachen. Wir werden uns länger als zwei Monate sehen." Zwinkert er mir zu und ich renne zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich kenne Hogwarts mittlerweile wie meine Westentasche. Ich habe sogar den Raum der Wünsche gefunden.

Es hatte einfach Vorteile, wenn Harry ihr Pate ist. War...

* * *

_Und? Wie wars? Bitte gibt mir Rückmeldung! _

_Danke._

_stillerschmerz_


	5. Neue Freunde

**DISCLAMER: IST DAS ECHT NÖTIG?!**

_Ich sag nur: Viel Spaß_

* * *

„Es war echt toll!" sage ich zu Nicholas und Perenelle.

„Wir haben es selbst sehr genossen, Sharon. Wir wünschen dir ein schönes Schuljahr und hoffen, wir sehen uns mal wieder." Sagt Perenelle und Nicholas nickt zustimmend.

Ich umarme beide und verabschiede mich richtig. Dann sehe ich zu wie sie mit einem *Plopp* verschwinden.

Ich drehe mich um.

Ich stehe auf dem Bahngleis 9 ¾. Albus hat gesagt, dass Perenelle und Nicholas mich hier dann absetzen sollen. Heute kommen die neuen Schüler und mit denen fahre ich jetzt dann nach Hogwarts.

Ich seufze und gehe den Gang entlang um nach einem Abteil zu suchen.

Es sind alle voll. Ich schiebe eins der eher Leereren auf, wo eine Gruppe Gryffindor Mädchen sitzt. Sie drehen den Kopf zu mir.

„Hi. Kann ich bei euch sitzen? Alle anderen Abteile sind voll." Heute habe ich nussbraune gewellte Haare, die bis zu meiner Schulter reichen.

„Na klar. Komm setzt dich. Ich bin Marlene McKinnons." Sagt eine Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich bin Alice Lightwood." Stellt sich ein Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren vor.

„Hi. Ich bin Lily Evans." Sagt eine Rothaarige. Ich lächele zurück.

„Sharon. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

„Sharon. Und weiter." Fragt Alice. Ich fühle mich plötzlich nicht so wohl in meiner Haut.

„Dumbledore..." Die Anderen schauen mich mit großen Augen an. Ich grinse ein bisschen. „Albus ist mein Pate. Ich habe die letzten Jahre in Beauxbatons verbracht."

„Wir haben das Patenkind von dem Schulleiter höchstpersönlich in unserem Abteil!" lacht Alice.

* * *

„Sag mal Sharon. Warum bist du eigentlich nach Hogwarts gewechselt?" fragt Lily und schaut mir direkt in die Augen. Ich merke plötzlich, dass wir die Gleichen haben.

Da merke ich, dass vor mir Harrys Mutter sitzt.

„Albus dachte, mir würde es hier gefallen und es sind gefährliche Zeiten, da wollte er mich in seiner Nähe haben." Sagte ich.

„Und warum bist du im Zug und nicht schon oben im Schloss?"

„Ich habe die Ferien mit Pernelle und Nicholas Flamel verbracht. Wir waren in den verschiedensten Ländern. Es war einfach super! Brasilien, Argentinien, Mexiko, Die Staaten, Australien, China und Europa. Wusstet ihr, dass die Azteken Zauber benutzt haben, die heute schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten sind und sehr mächtig waren?"

Als es dunkel wird ziehen wir uns um. Wir freuen uns alle auf das Festessen. Es ist schon lange her, dass wir die Süßigkeiten verschlungen haben.

Dann kam der Zug zum stehen. Wir stiegen aus und gingen auf die Kutschen zu. Schwarze Pferde sind davor gespannt. Thestrale. Harry hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Man kann sie nur sehen, wenn man den Tod gesehen hat.

_Der grüne Strahl verfehlte Harry um haaresbreite. Dafür traf er auf einen Todesser. Er stürzte sofort zu Boden. Wie ein Sack, alle Muskeln erschlafft. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr riechen._

Nein. Daran durfte ich jetzt nicht denken.

Ich setze mich neben Lily. Unsere Kutsche setzt sich in Bewegung.

„Evans. Warte auf mich." Ertönt eine Stimme. Ich schnelle herum.

_Harry!_

Er sieht wie er aus, nur seine Augen sind anders. Dann gleitet mein Blick zu seiner Seite. Dort steht ein Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und einem älteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht als er ist. Ich kenne ihn und ich merke noch etwas Ungewöhnliches.

Der Geruch. _Wolf._ Er ist auch ein Werwolf.

Unsere Augen begegnen sich. Neugierde und Überraschung spiegelt sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Der intensive Moment zwischen mir und meinem Vater wird durch Lily gebrochen. Sie schnaubt. „Potter."

Ich drehe mich wieder zu meinen neuen Freunden um.

„Wer ist das?" frage ich sie.

Alice antwortet mir.

„Das war James Potter mit seinen Freunden Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin. James ist schon seit der Ersten Klasse in Lily verknallt. Er versucht sie zu überreden, mit ihm auszugehen. Sirius Black ist sein bester Freund und ein Frauenheld. Marlene ist ein bisschen in ihn verknallt." Marlenes Wangen färben sich rosa. Ich lache.

„Uns Remus? Und Peter?" frage ich.

„Remus ist total nett. Er ist der Streber der Gruppe und beteiligt sich nicht so sehr an den Streichen. Peter ist irgendwie deren Freund geworden, ich habe keine Ahnung."

James ruft uns noch hinterher, aber wir hören ihm nicht mehr zu. Ich merke zwei paar Augen auf mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Einen Remus gehören.

* * *

Wir setzten uns an den Gryffindortisch und warten darauf, dass die restlichen Schüler eintreffen.

Sobald Remus in die Halle tritt spüre ich wieder seine Blicke auf mir. Ich verdänge das Bedürfnis, ihm wieder in die Augen zu schauen.

Als sich alle hingesetzt haben kommen die Erstklässler herein.

Sie werden nach vorne geführt. Dort verteilt der Sprechende Hut sie in die unterschiedlichen Häuser.

Dann beginnt das Essen. Meine Ohren picken jedes Gespräch auf. Es ist bald Vollmond.

„Remus. Hast du endlich eine Verehrerin?" höre ich Sirius sprechen. Er hat anscheinend bemerkt, dass er mich jetzt schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet.

„Nein. Du verstehst das nicht Sirius. Sie kommt mir so bekannt vor und doch habe ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie ist wie ich."

Nun schauen alle vier zu mir herüber. Ich schaue den Tisch entlang und schaue allen direkt in die Augen. Ich lächele sie an und nicke ihnen zu, dann wend ich mich wieder ab.

„Seltsam ist sie wirklich. Ich könnte schwören, ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen." Sagt James. „Und sie hat die gleichen Augen wie Lily."

Ich versteife mich. Dann hat es also doch jemand bemerkt.

Ich wende mich wieder des Gesprächs meiner Freunde zu.

„... auch Sharon?" Ich schaue Lily verständnislos an.

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe kurz nicht zugehört. Tut mir leid, Lily. Ich finde Hogwarts einfach faszinierend und musste kurz an Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte denken." Lüge ich schnell.

Zu meiner Überraschung schaut Lily mich erfreut an.

„Du hast Howarts: Eine Geschichte gelesen?" fragt sie aufgeregt. Ich nicke.

„Ich bin nicht die Einzige. Juhu!" strahlt sie. Ich lache. Sie kann sich über etwas so Kleines so sehr freuen.

„Es ist einer meiner Lieblingsbücher."

* * *

Nach dem Fest steigen wir die Treppen hoch zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich verabschiede mich auf halben Weg.

„Ich muss noch zu Albus. Wir haben ausgemacht, und heute Abend zu treffen."

Die Anderen wünschen mir alle eine gute Nacht und ich verschwinde im nächsten Gang.

* * *

„Hast du schon gute Freunde gefunden. Sharon?" fragt Albus mich.

„Ja. Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnons und Alice Lightwood. Sie sind total nett."

„Das freut mich." Er zwinkert mir zu. „Und wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Super! Ich habe sehr viel über Magie gelernt und die Landschaft genossen. Es war einfach fantastisch." Ich erzähle ihm alles.

Währenddessen setzt sich Fawks auf meine Schulter. Er scheint mich gern zu haben.

Ich erzähle Albus auch, dass Perenelle und Nicholas mich neue Zaubersprüche gelehrt haben.

Nach zwei Stunden verabschiede ich mich wieder und gehe die leeren Gänge der Schule entlang.

Draußen scheint der fast vollständige Mond und ich bleibe vor einem Fenster stehen und schaue zu ihm auf. Er gibt mir immer ein wohltuendes Gefühl.

Ich reiße mich von dem Anblick los als ich Schritte leise Schritte höre.

Ich gehe in den nächsten Geheimgang und gelange ohne gesehen zu werden zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es sind schon alle im Bett. Ich gehe die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hoch und durchs Portrait in mein Zimmer.

Dort packe ich meine Sachen aus und falle dann aufs Bett.

Ich lasse meine Haare kurz werden und schlafe ein ohne mich zuzudecken.

* * *

_Danke fürs Lesen. _

_Und bitte Reviews. _

_Und vielen Dank an_ **JuLLiiA !**

_stillerschmerz_


	6. Hogwarts

_Heyo. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich morgen noch updaten kann, deswegen kommt heute nochmal ein Kapitel._

* * *

Die ersten Wochen gingen wie im Flug vorbei.

Ich habe mich in den Unterricht hineingefunden. Er ist ziemlich einfach und ich langweile mich manchmal ein wenig. Obwohl dieses Jahr ZAG Jahr ist. Albus hat gesagt, dass ich möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen soll. Deswegen tu ich einfach als ob ich mittelmäßig bin.

Marlene, Alice, Lily und ich sind unzertrennlich.

Wir sind die besten Freunde geworden und machen sehr viel zusammen. Sie haben mich freudig in ihre Gruppe aufgenommen.

Ich habe jedoch auch andere Freunde.

Tiana Black, Ryan Clay und Alyssa Byrd aus Ravenclaw, Lorene Erickson, Angie May und Melody Perkins aus Hufflepuff.

Dienstagnacht bin ich in meinem Zimmer geblieben und habe mich in einer Ecke auf Decken zusammengerollt und geschlafen.

Draußen spürte ich einen anderen Wolf. Mein Vater. Ich merkte, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

Das ist zum Glück vorbei.

Ich find es richtig mies, dass ich nicht zeigen darf, dass ich ein Metamorphmagus bin. Aber ich komme damit klar.

Ich versuche möglichst den Rumtreibern auszuweichen. Aber das stellt sich als ziemlich schwierig heraus, da James von Lily besessen ist und Marlene und Sirius miteinander gehen.

Alles in allem gefällt es mir super in Hogwarts, trotz der wenigen schlechten Faktoren und gelegentlichen Weinausbrüchen in meinem Zimmer oder im Raum der Wünsche.

* * *

Es ist Ende November und es schneit draußen wie verrückt. Es ist Wochenende und am Abend. Ich sitze vor dem Kamin und mache gerade meinen Zaubertränke Aufsatz zu Ende.

Die Mädels kommen die Treppe herunter und setzen sich neben mich.

„Sharon?"

„Hm?" Ich schaue zu Alice.

„Was machst du eigentlich an Weihnachten?" fragt sie mich.

Ein kleiner Stich fährt durch mein Herz. Mein erstes Weihnachten ohne meine Familie.

„Ich bleibe in Hogwarts natürlich. Albus geht ja nicht weg..."

„Oh. Wir gehen alle nach Hause, weißt du?" sagt Marlene.

„Was? Du gehst nach Hause? Ich habe gedacht, wir würden Weihnachten zusammen verbringen." Sagt Sirius und lässt Marlene zusammenzucken. Er küsst sie auf den Mund.

Ich tunke meine Feder ins Tintenfass. „Was machst du, Lily? Bleibst du da oder musst du Petunia über die Ferien ertragen?" ich grinse. Sie funkelt mich wütend an. Ich schreibe den letzten Satz während sie antwortet.

„Wenn du das so ausdrückst. Ich muss sie über die Ferien ertragen. Du bist dann wohl die Einzige hier im Gryffindorturm." Sie streckt mir die Zunge raus.

Ich lächele. Wäre auch nicht so schlecht, wieder allein zu sein.

„Moment mal. Zählen wir nicht als Gryffindor? Evans. Du verletzt mich." James ist zu uns gekommen.

„Zisch ab. Potter." Ich grinse wieder. Es ist einfach göttlich zuzusehen, wie sich die Zwei zanken.

Ich rolle mein Pergament zusammen, dann stehe ich auf.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz. Ich lege meine Hausaufgaben noch schnell in mein Zimmer."

Ich gehe die Treppen hinauf und zum Portrait. Dann schlüpfe ich in mein Zimmer. Dort packe ich die Schriftrolle drauf.

Ich hole meine bunten Stulpen und ziehe sie an, dann gehe ich wieder hinunter.

Ich bleibe auf der untersten Stufe stehen und schaue meine Freunde an.

Lily und James streuten miteinander, Marlene sitzt auf Sirius Schoß und knutscht mit ihm, Remus ist hinter einem Buch verschanzt und Alice hört Lily und James in einem tranceartigen Zustand zu.

Das ist meine neue Familie. Ich merke wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen. Ich wische sie weg.

Ich kann ihnen nicht von mir erzählen und trotzdem sind es mein Freunde. Sie haben nicht verdient belogen zu werden.

Anstatt wieder zu ihnen zu gehen, gehe ich raus und runter. Ich möchte nach draußen zum Schwarzen See.

Plötzlich rempelt mich jemand an und wir fliegen zusammen in den Schnee. Es ist ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und einer kleinen Hakennase. Ich erkenne an der Krawatte, dass er ein Slytherin ist. Ich werde rot.

Er steht auf, dann streckt er eine Hand aus und hilft mir hoch.

„Tut mir Leid... Ich war ziemlich tief in Gedanken und habe nicht erwartet, dass noch jemand außer mir hier draußen ist." Sage ich.

„Schon okay. Severus Snape." Stellt er sich vor. Er streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass er so nett ist. Er ist schließlich ein Slytherin.

Ich schüttel seine Hand. „Sharon Dumbledore. Nett dich kennen zu lernen."

Er schaut mich mit Interesse an.

„Du bist mit Lily Evans befreundet, oder?" fragt er. Ich nicke. „Wohin wolltest du gehen?"

„Zum Schwarzen See. Ich wollte ein bisschen aus unserem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus und frische Luft schnappen." Antworte ich. „Willst du mitkommen?"

Er schaut überrascht, dich nickt und wir gehen nebeneinander weiter.

„Bist du Dumbledores Tochter?" Ich lache.

„Nein. Aber Patenkind. Meine Eltern sind ca. einen Monat nach meiner Geburt gestorben. Seitdem lebe ich bei meinem Paten und Granny." Er ist verwundert.

„Wieso habe ich dich dann noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen?"

„Ich bin in Beauxbatons auf die Schule gegangen und dieses Jahr hierher gewechselt. Du kannst dir denken, warum, oder?" Er schaut mich fragend an.

„Albus sagt, ich bin hier sicherer vor Voldemort." Severus zuckt bei dem Namen zusammen und schaut mich verwundert an.

„Du nennst IHN beim Namen?" Wieder lache ich.

„Mein Pate hat immer gesagt. _Die Angst vor einem Namen verstärkt nur die Angst an sich._ Und ich hatte auch nie einen Grund, nicht Voldemort zu sagen." Wieder zuckt Severus zusammen.

Wie sind am See angelangt. Es ist schon Eis zusehen. Ich gehe weiter und teste, ob man schon darauf laufen kann. Es knackt. Ich ziehe meinen Fuß wieder zurück.

„Schade. Dann halt an Weihnachten." Sage ich laut.

„Ich bin auch an Weihnachten da." Erzählt Severus. Ich schaue ihn verwundert an.

„Gehst du nicht zu deiner Familie?" Ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes huscht über sein Gesicht.

„Nein."

„Das tut mir Leid." Sage ich leise.

„Ich will nicht. Ich bin dort... nicht so gerne..." Ich sehe, dass er das noch nicht vielen erzählt hat und wundere mich, warum mir.

Ich gehe auf ihn zu und nehme ihn in den Arm. Er versteift sich, aber entspannt sich kurz darauf und hebt langsam auch seine Arme und drückt mich.

Nach einer Weile lassen wir wieder los.

„Du weinst ja." Sagt er leise. Ich bin überrascht. Ich habe es gar nicht gemerkt. Ich wische mir sie mit den Stulpen ab und lächele Severus an.

„Du bist ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, Sharon." Sagt er und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich lache. Er hat keine Ahnung wie Recht er wirklich hat.

Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen und Severus schaut mich nur verdutzt an, was mich noch mehr lachen lässt.

„Shay? Bist du hier irgendwo?" Höre ich Marlene rufen.

Ich möchte zurückrufen, aber ich lache einfach weiter.

Dann taucht sie mit Sirius auf.

Beide bleiben abrupt stehen als sie Severus sehen und schauen auch überrascht.

„Ich... ich..." Dann geben meine Beine nach. Severus stützt mich, sodass ich nicht hinfliege.

Langsam beruhige ich mich und stelle mich wieder normal hin.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mal gehen. Sharon." Nuschelt Severus.

„Nenn mich Shay, Sev." Sage ich aber lasse ihn gehen.

Ich merke wie Sirius ihn anfunkelt während er an ihnen vorbeigeht.

Sie kommen zu mir.

„Shay. Was machst du Snape hier am See?" fragt Marlene.

„Wir sind ineinander gerannt und wir haben ein bisschen geredet während ich das Eis ausprobiert habe." Erwidere ich. „Es ist noch immer nicht zugefroren."

„Aber das war Snape!" sagt Sirius ungläubig. Ich schaue ihn herausfordernd an.

„Na und?! Was hat er dir getan, dass du ihn nicht magst?" Sirius war leise. Marlene schaut auf ihre Füße. Ich bin wütend. Meine Haare fallen in mein Gesicht und ich merke, dass sie einen Rotschimmer angenommen haben.

„Ich gehe und lass euch Liebespärchen allein. Ich schaue nach meinen anderen Freunden." Und damit gehe ich davon.

Was hat Sirius gegen Severus, dass er ihn so anschaut?

Es wird langsam dunkel und ich gehe ins Schloss.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stehe ich auf und gehe erst einmal ins Bad.

Nach zehn Minuten bin ich fertig angezogen. Ich gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum und merke, dass noch niemand wach ist.

Klar, es ist Sonntagmorgen. Niemand ist so früh wach wie ich.

Ich gehe in die Große Halle und sehe Lorene und Angie am Hufflepufftisch. Ich setze mich zu ihnen.

„Morgen."

„Morgen, Shay." Sagen die Beiden.

„Hi. Wie geht's?" ich bin so fröhlich wie immer.

Beide gähnen. Ich grinse. Klar.

Ich nehme mir die Kaffeekanne und schenke mir eine Tasse ein.

* * *

Den Tag verbringe ich mit meinen Hufflepuff Freunden draußen. Wir machen eine Schneeballschlacht.

Wenn wir pitschnass sind gehen wir wieder rein und ich gehe in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort sehe ich Alice, Lily und Marlene am Feuer an Hausaufgaben. Ich schleich mich von hinten an und mache 'BUH!' hinter Lily.

Sie zuckt zusammen und fährt herum. Ich grinse.

„Sharon! Du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!" ruft sie.

Es drehen sich einige Gesichter zu uns um. Ich grinse noch immer wie verrückt. Meine Augen gehen zu Marlenes Aufsatz hinüber.

„Man muss sehr gut in Verwandlung sein um ein Animagus zu werden. Da reichen nicht nur die Grundkenntnisse." Verbessere ich sie. Marlene lächelt mich dankend an.

„Man braucht viel mehr als nur die Grundkenntnisse." Sagt eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Das habe ich ach eben gerade gesagt, Sirius. Vielleicht solltest du mir nicht immer nachsprechen." Sage ich zu ihm ohne mich umzudrehen.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?" fragt er verwundert.

„Erstens bist du der einzige Junge, der sich die ganze Zeit in Marlenes Umfeld herumläuft. Und zweitens kann ich Stimmen, die ich kenne unterscheiden und ich bin nicht blöd, Sirius Black." Sage ich.

Ich schaue auf meine Armbanduhr. Bald geht der Vollmond auf.

„Ich muss los. Entschuldigt mich."

„Bis morgen, Shay." Sagt Alice. Ich nicke ihr zu und verschwinde die Treppe hoch in meinem Zimmer.

Dort packe ich schon mal alle meine Sachen und bereite dann meine Ecke für die Verwandlung vor.

* * *

_Gefällts euch?! _

_Mit wem hättet ihr gerne ein Pairing? _

_Bitte, reviews! (Du bist übrigends klasse, JuLLiiA !)_

_stillerschmerz_


	7. Weihnachtsferien

_Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. _

_Wahrscheinlich mein Letztes für ne Weile._

_Vielen Dank an __**JuLLiiA **__erneut für das Review 3_

* * *

Die letzten Wochen vor den Ferien waren sehr entspannt, außer natürlich der Neumondnacht. Meine Freunde ließen mich an dem Tag in Ruhe. Sie haben schon gemerkt, dass ich gelegentlich meine schlechten Tage habe.

Am ersten Ferientag reisen die Anderen ab. Ich stehe vor der Eingangstür und winke meinen Freunden nach. Las sie nicht mehr zu sehen sind gehe ich wieder rein.

Dort treffe ich auf die Rumtreiber.

„Hey. Sharon. Hast du Lust, dich uns anzuschließen?" ruft James zu mir rüber.

„Es kommt ganz darauf an, was ihr vorhabt." Ich grinse.

„In die Küche gehen und uns etwas zu essen holen." Antwortet Sirius. Mein Grinsen wird breiter und ich laufe vollends zu ihnen rüber.

„Auf jeden Fall."

Wir gehen alle in einen Seitengang. Die Rumtreiber schauen mich von der Seite an.

„Weißt du wie man in die Küche kommt?" fragt James. Ich rolle meine Augen.

„Ich bin Sharon Dawn Dumbledore. Natürlich weiß ich wie ich in die Küche komme." Damit drehe ich mich um und kitzle die Banane hinter mir und betrete die Küche.

Sirius bestellt sofort ein Butterbier und kleine Naschereien.

Ich gehe zum Vorräteschrank und kruschtele darin herum.

„Sharon. Was suchst du? Frag doch einfach die Hauselfen."

„Erstens, kannst du mich Shay nennen und zweitens hab ich den Hauselfen verboten hier heranzugehen. Ou dire Albus que je l'ai..." _(1.)_ Ich murmele das Letzte. Leider habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sirius hinter mir steht oder mich versteht.

„Aha. Dann ist das also dein persönlicher Vorrat. Et tu parle francais." _(2.)_

„Non solito francese. Mentecatto." _(3.)_ Erwidere ich.

„Okay. Tatze, Shay. Könnt ihr bitte wieder auf Englisch wechseln? Wir hier drüben verstehen kein Wort. Ihr könntet sonst was sagen und wir würden es nicht verstehen." Sagt Remus etwas verwirrt.

Sirius grinst und legt einen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, wie sehr ich sie liebe." Ich schaue ihn gespielt erschrocken an.

„Sirius! Das war doch unser Geheimnis! Wir wollten doch nicht, dass Marlene es von Lily erfährt, die es von James erfahren würde. Ich glaube ich muss mit dir Schluss machen." Ich wische mir eine imaginäre Träne weg.

Die Rumtreiber fangen an zu lachen.

„Du kannst das wirklich gut, Shay." Sagt James. Ich lächele ihn dankend an, dann wende ich mich wieder dem Schrank zu und hole fünf Flaschen Feuerwiskey heraus. Verstaubter Feuerwiskey.

„Wer hat Lust auf Feuerwiskey heute Abend?" frage ich.

* * *

Alnus sagen, dass ich sie besitze

du sprichst Französisch.

nur Französisch. Dummkopf.

* * *

Wir sitzen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Boden. Wir haben alle Sessel und Sofas weiter weg geschoben sodass wir in einem kreis sitzen können.

„Du bist echt genial Shay. Aber sag mal. Woher hast du den Wiskey eigentlich?" fragt Sirius.

Ich lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken und lächele ihn herausfordernd an.

„Das würdest du doch wohl gerne wissen. Siri. Ich muss dich aber leider enttäuschen. Ein Geheimnis wäre doch kein Geheimnis mehr wenn ich es euch erzählen würde."

Ich nehme einen Schluck aus meiner Flasche und mache meine Augen zu. Der Wiskey brennt meinen Hals hinunter. Doch ich mag das Gefühl. Es beruhigt mich.

Ich mache meine Augen wieder auf und sehe alle vier Jungs auf mich starren.

„Was starrt ihr mich so an? Ich bin ein ganz normales fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen." Während ich das sage schnaubt Remus. „Okay. Vielleicht doch nicht so normal..."

So was von überhaupt nicht, kein stück, total schräg normal.

* * *

Ich verbringe alle restlichen Tage mit den Rumtreibern. Dadurch lerne ich sie echt gut kennen und wir werden Freunde.

Am Tag vor Weihnachten verabschiede ich mich nachmittags von meinen Freunden und gehe raus ins Gelände. Ich will schauen, ob das Eis auf dem See endlich zugefroren ist.

Ich gehe drauf. Es knackst nicht einmal.

Ich schwinge meinen Zauberstab. Meine Schuhe verwandeln sich zu grünen Schlittschuhen, die zu meinem Outfit passt (Kleid in verschiedenen Grüntönen und eine braune Lederjacke darüber, durchsichtige Strumpfhose).

Dann fahre ich los. Ich war schon so ewig nicht mehr auf dem Eis und genieße es.

Während ich mich von meinem Gefühl leiten lasse, muss ich an das erste mal Schlittschuhlaufen erinnern.

_Wir waren neben dem Teich auf dem Grundstück von Shell Cottage. Hermine und ich liefen gerade draußen spazieren. _

_„Shay. Hast du Lust, eine Muggelsache auszuprobieren?" fragte Hermine. Ich strahle sie an. _

_„Es ist ganz ähnlich wie Inlinerfahren. Nur bewegst du dich auf dem Eis. Es nennt sich Schlittschuhlaufen." Erklärte sie. Dann zauberte sie zwei Paar Schlittschuhe aus dem Nichts und gab mir ein Paar. Das Andere zog sie an. _

_Dann betrat sie das Eis und glitt elegant darüber. _

_Ich folgte ihr. Zuerst langsam, doch dann wurde ich immer sicherer. _

_Hermine brachte mir viele Figuren bei und wir drehten uns synchron. _

Ein lautes Knacken lässt mich zusammenzucken und ich wirbele herum. Am Ufer steht Severus.

Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. „Au."

„Komm ich helfe dir auf." Severus streckt mir eine Hand entgegen und grinste. Ich grinse zurück.

„Irgendwie treffen wir immer aufeinander, wenn einer von uns umfällt." Sage ich und ergreife seine Hand.

„Das sah toll aus. Wie hast du das gelernt?" fragt er mich.

„Meine Tante ist die Tochter von Muggeln. Sie hat es mir beigebracht als ich sieben war." Erzähle ich. „Sie hat mir in so vielem Geholfen. Man nannte sie die schlauste Hexe zu ihrer Zeit."

Severus schaut zu Boden. Seine Wangen hatten sich etwas rötlich gefärbt. Ich hebe sein Kinn an und lächele. „Du kannst mich alles fragen, ich werde dich nicht verurteilen."

„Bist du ein Halbblut?" sprudelt es aus ihm heraus. Ich schaue ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Ja, aber meine Eltern waren auch beide Halbblüter. Du?"

„Halbblut." Murmelt er. „Aber die Anderen dürfen das nicht wissen. Sie sind alle Reinblüter."

„Es gibt keine vollständigen Reinblüter mehr. Sie haben auch Muggelgeborene geheiratet, nur ist es in Vergessenheit geraten. Schäme dich nicht, für _was_ du bist. Es zählt, _wer_ du bist. Und du bist sicherlich ein Freund von mir und Lily, wie ich gehört habe."

Er lächelt mich an. Ich lächele zurück. Wir sind uns so nah. Ich merke wie es in meinem Bauch kribbelt. Severus lehnt sich näher an mich und beugt sich ein wenig herunter.

Dann treffen seine Lippen auf Meine. Sie sind unendlich weich.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und er legt seine Arme um meine Taille.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich auf einem Sofa in einem mir unbekannten Raum auf.

Ich setze mich auf. Alles ist grün und silber und ich merke, dass das der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum sein muss.

Neben mir regt sich etwas und ich schaue auf Severus herab.

Dann fällt mir alles wieder ein. Der Kuss und wie er mich zum Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht hat, da alle Anderen bei ihren Eltern zu Hause sind.

Dann hatten wir uns auf die Couch gekuschelt und waren irgendwann eingeschlafen.

Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen.

Dann bemerke ich neben der Couch ein Stapel Geschenke. Es ist Weihnachten.

Mein erstes Weihnachten ohne meine Familie.

„Nicht weinen. Es ist Weihnachten." Sagt Severus beschwichtigend und wischt mir meine Tränen weg. Dann küsst er mich und geht ein wohliges Kribbeln den Nacken runter.

Ich mache meine Geschenke auf. Alle hatten mir etwas geschenkt. Lily, Alice, Marlene, Alyssa, Tiana,...

* * *

Ich verabschiede mich von ihm und renne zur Großen Halle. Dort sehe ich meine männlichen Freunde sitzen.

„Habt ihr mich schon vermisst?" frage ich und grinse alle an.

„Hey! Frohe Weihnachten! Wo warst du eigentlich? Wir haben dich gesucht." Sagt Sirius.

Ich grinse einfach nur und wünsche allen auch Frohe Weihnachten. Dann esse ich.

„Danke übrigens für die Geschenke. Echt lecker." Sage ich.

„Kein Problem." Erwidert Peter kleinlaut.

* * *

Den Rest der Ferien verbringe ich mit den Rumtreibern und Severus.

Wir können uns nicht so häufig sehen, aber das Wenige lohnt sich. Jedes Mal fragen mich die Anderen, wo ich war, aber ich lächle einfach verschwörerisch und lasse das Thema fallen.

Am letzten Ferientag kommen meine anderen Freunde wieder und wir fallen uns gegenseitig um den Hals.

Es ist alles normal -außer meinen Verwandlungen und davon weiß nun mal niemand.

* * *

_Danke fürs Lesen. _

_Und einen guten Rutsch euch allen 3_

_stillerschmerz_


	8. ZAGs und andere Überraschungen

_Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis wieder ein neues Kapitel kommt. _

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

Die Schule fängt wieder an und somit auch der Stress für die Fünftklässler. Na ja, alle außer mir. Ich lerne aber trotzdem viel, da ich Angst habe mich dann in den Prüfungen an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Wir bekommen sehr viele Hausaufgaben auf.

Zwischen der Schule, meinen Freunden und meinen monatlichen Zwischenfällen treffe ich mich auch noch mit Severus. Es sind wenige Momente, aber sie sind es wert. Wir haben niemanden von und erzählt. Unsere Freunde würden es missbilligen und deswegen halten wir das geheim. Ich merke aber, dass Severus manchmal Lily hinterher schaut und ich weiß, dass er für sie auch Liebe empfindet. Es tut weh, aber ich versuche nicht zu oft daran zu denken.

Ich komme gerade von Zauberkunst.

Ich bin tief in Gedanken, da schließt sich eine Hand um mein Handgelenk.

Ich versteife mich und werde auch schon in den Schatten des dunklen Ganges gefangen genommen.

Es ist niemand, der dir schaden will.

Dann pressen sich die weichen Lippen von Severus auf Meine und ich atme seinen Duft ein.

Ich entspanne mich und hebe meine Arme zu seinem Nacken.

Nach mehreren Momenten lösen wir uns von einander.

„Ich muss zu Kräuterkunde..." murmele ich in sein Ohr, dann gebe ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und laufe den Korridor zu den Gewächshäusern lang.

* * *

Am Ende des Unterrichts laufen wir zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum hoch und lassen uns in de Sessel und Sofas vorm Kamin plumpsen.

Ich schwinge meinen Zauberstab und stelle das Tintenfass vor mir ab, dann fang ich an, meine Hausaufgaben auf das Pergament zu kritzeln.

Halbwegs durch den Aufsatz von Zauberkunst hebt Marlene ihren Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." Stöhnt sie.

Alice folgt ihr uns packt ihre Sachen weg. Lily schüttelt den Kopf, aber macht das Gleiche.

„Ich bin gleich fertig, nur noch ein paar Zeilen." Sag ich und meine Hand fliegt wieder übers Pergament.

Als er fertig ist schwinge ich meinen Zauberstab erneut und das Pergament rollt sich zusammen und fliegt in meine Tasche.

„...haben Schluss gemacht." Sagt Marlene gerade.

„Von was redet ihr gerade?" frage ich verwirrt, dann dämmert es mir. „Ah. Du und Sirius?" frage ich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Marlene nickt. „Ich wusste, dass das irgendwann passieren würde. Wir passen einfach nicht so gut zusammen."

Lily und Alice protestieren, aber in dem Moment kommt Sirius mit seinen Freunden herein und sie verstummen und fangen ganz schnell an über etwas anderes zu reden.

Ich fange den fragenden Blick von Remus auf. Habt ihr über Sirius und Marlene gesprochen?

Ich nicke mit meinem Kopf. Remus schaut überrascht, aber redet sofort mit Sirius, der auch eine fragende Miene gezogen hatte.

„Sie haben über euch geredet. Tatze." Flüstert er. Meine feinen Ohren hören alles, aber ich konzentriere mich wieder auf meine Freundinnen.

„Was ist passiert Marlene?" frage ich leise. Sie schaut zu Sirius hinüber und sagt dann.

„Ich erzähle es euch oben, okay?" Wir nicken und stehen gemeinsam auf.

Im Schlafsaal setzen wir uns auf Lilys und Marlenes Bett und sie fängt an, zu erzählen.

„Zuerst war ich immer mit ihm zusammen." Ich und Alice werfen uns einen Blick zu. „Ich war so glücklich und habe gedacht, es wird immer so sein. Doch dann wurde er immer abwesender. Er hat mir nicht mehr richtig zugehört und wollte nur noch mit mir..." Lily räuspert sich „Also...Ich wusste einfach, dass er früher oder später mit mir Schluss machen würde. Ich glaube, er ist in jemand Anderen verliebt, aber ich weiß es nicht genau."

* * *

Es vergehen ein paar Wochen und es wird Frühling. Die Tage werden länger und es wird wärmer. Meine Freunde sind alle im Schulstress und motzen sich gegenseitig an. Ich bin sehr oft draußen, da mir alles zu laut und stressig wird.

Es wird schwieriger, sich mit Severus zu treffen.

Bald sind dann auch die Osterferien da, dich leider bedeutet das, dass wir noch mehr lernen müssen. Ich werde langsam auch nervös. Es ist Mitte April und die Prüfungen sind in 1 ½ Monaten.

Meine Tage gehen eintöniig vor sich hin. Unterricht, Mittagspause, Unterricht, Lernen, Abendessen, Lernen, spät in der Nacht hinaus schleichen und nach draußen schleichen.

* * *

Es ist nachts, alle sind in ihre Schlafräume gegangen. Ich hebe meinen Kopf von meinem Buch und schaue mich um, dann packe ich alles zusammen und lasse es in mein Zimmer schweben.

Dann klettere ich durch das Portraitloch.

„Schon wieder aus dem Bett. Kannst du dir nicht eine andere Uhrzeit suchen. Hmpf." Grummelt die Fette Dame.

Ich lächele in mich hinein. Sie sagt immer so was, aber meinen tut sie es nicht. Sie würde auch nie einen Schüler an die Lehrer verpetzen.

Ich benutze viele die Geheimgänge und bin sehr schnell am Schlosstor. Draußen steht Severus in einer Ecke und schaut mir zu, wie ich auf ihn zugehe. Ich bin ausgepowert und lehne mich an ihn. Er schließt seine Arme um mich und legt seinen Kopf auf Meinen.

Ich genieße es, seinen Duft einzuatmen und bleibe einfach still stehen.

Nach einer Weile hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue zu Severus auf. Er beugt sich zu mir hinab und küsst mich. Ich spüre noch immer das Kribbeln im Bauch. Ich bin zufrieden.

Dann löst er sich plötzlich von mir.

In seinen Augen sehe ich einen stillen Hunger. Ich zucke innerlich zusammen.

_Greyback._

Ich schüttel meinen Kopf. Ich habe Halluzinationen.

In Severus Augen sehe ich Enttäuschung aufblitzen. Da wird es mir klar. Er will mehr.

„Severus... Ich kann nicht...Ich..." Er nickt, aber die Enttäuschung weicht nicht aus seinen Augen.

* * *

Es ist Mai, der 31.. Es ist wieder Nacht. Severus und ich laufen neben dem See. Ich bin wütend.

„Deine Freunde sind böse, Severus. Böse. Wie kannst du nur zulassen wie sie die kleinen Kinder quälen?!"

„Ich versuch doch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Aber sie dürfen auch nichts bemerken. Und deine Freunde sind auch nicht besser. Potter und seine Gang. Wie er im Schloss herumstolziert als würde es ihm gehören."

„James ist arrogant, ich weiß, aber sie machen nicht Böses. Sie können auch nett sein und lustig."

„Er und Black. Sie sind..."

„Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht magst und du musst sie auch nicht mögen, aber Mulciber. Was findest du an ihm?" Severus zuckt seine Achseln.

„Und dieser Lupin. Er scheint dich ständig zu beobachten. Sobald du in den Raum trittst, dreht er sich zu dir um." Wenn du nur wüsstest. „Ich glaube, er ist in dich verliebt." Ich schnaube. „An ihm ist sowieso alles komisch. Er sieht immer so geschwächt aus. Ich glaube, er möchte nur Aufmerksamkeit."

Das war zu viel. Ich bleibe auf der Stelle stehen und funkel Severus an. „Du hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Wenn du nur wüsstest. Er ist einer, der nettesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Du hast kein Recht, SO über ihn zu reden. Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, dass ich mit ihm überall sein könnte und niemand etwas sagen würde. Er ist ein Freund für mich, ein FREUND und nicht mehr. Wird er niemals sein. Du siehst überall Konkurrenz. Denkst du nicht, dass ich es merke, wie du die Jungen in meiner Nähe zu Grund und Boden starrst? Ich kann mir das echt sparen. Gute Nacht."

Dann laufe ich weg.

Wie KANN er es WAGEN, so über meine Familie zu reden. Ich bin wütend, sauer und vor allem enttäuscht. Es war so schön mit ihm. Die letzten Wochen habe ich mich auf jede Nacht gefreut. Vorgestern war ich kurz davor nachzugeben. Und heute.

„Acromantula." Die Fette Dame lässt mich ein.

Die vier Gerüche stürmen unerwartet auf mich ein. Mein Kopf schießt hoch und ich funkel die vier Jungs vor mir an.

„Was machst du do spät nachts noch draußen?" fragt Sirius.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Sage ich. Die Vier schauen mich überrascht an als ich an ihnen vorbei gehe.

Ich gehe die Treppe hoch und zu meinem Zimmer.

Dann werfe ich mich auf mein Bett. Warum mussten die Vier gerade jetzt hier sein?!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich auf.

Ich bin total müde, aber schwing mich aus dem Bett. Niemand darf etwas von meinem Gemütszustand mitkriegen.

Dann trifft es mich.

Heut fangen die Prüfungen an.

Es ist total egal, wie ich drauf bin. Es würde niemand komisch finden. Aber trotzdem. Ich sehe mich im Spiegel an.

Unter meinen Augen sind dunkle Ringe und meine Narben sind deutlich zu sehen.

Ich schließe meine Augen für einen kleinen Moment und ich stehe wie neu da.

Dann ziehe ich eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein petrolfarbenes T-Shirt an, eine schwarze Jeansjacke, witzige Ohrringe von Luna, ein Kette und zwei Ringe.

Ich schwinge meinen Zauberstab und meine Tasche kommt auf mich zugeflogen.

Ich gehe die Trappen zur Großen Halle hinunter. Sofort spüre ich die Augen von Severus auf mir, doch ich drehe mich nicht um. Ich setze mich zu meinen Freunden, lächel alle an und nehme mir ein bisschen Kaffee.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du dieses Zeug trinken kannst." Alice schüttelt ihren Kopf. Ich grinse sie an.

„Gewohnheit vielleicht und außerdem macht es wach. Du solltest ein bisschen trinken. Dann bist du gänzlich wach für die Prüfungen." Alice schaut etwas angeekelt und als ich die Prüfungen erwähne fällt ihr Gesicht.

Ich lache in mich hinein. „Lily, kannst du mich Geschichte der Zauberer abfragen?"

Diese nickt eifrig und fängt an. Mit einer Frage habe ich Probleme. Doch sonst weiß ich alles.

* * *

Die Fünftklässler bleiben alle nach dem Essen zurück und warten darauf, dass Dumbledore spricht.

Ich habe mich zu Tiana und Ryan gesetzt. Ich rede mit ihnen über die Prüfungen. Sie sind genauso aufgeregt wie ich.

„Deine Ohrringe gefallen mir, Shay. Sind das nicht diese Früchte?" Ich lächele.

„Ja, Lun..., ich habe sie verzaubert, sodass sie so bleiben und nicht faulen oder zerquetscht werden können." Albus steht auf. „Sorry, ich muss gehen." Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück und gehe wieder zu meinen Gryffindorfreunden.

Albus räuspert sich und schaut uns an. „Bitte nehmt keine Taschen mit euch. Nur eure Zauberstäbe sind erlaubt. Ihr werdet Federn und Tinte bekommen. Viel Glück."

* * *

Jeden Tag haben wir ein oder zwei Prüfungen.

Sie sind nicht schwer für mich und ich habe ein gutes Gefühl.

Endlich kommt der letzte Prüfungstag. Ich stehe wie jeden anderen Tag auf und ziehe mich an.

Unten in der Halle treffe ich auf meine Freunde, setze mich zu ihnen, ich ignoriere Severus, warte, dass die Prüfungen anfangen.

Heute habe ich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Als ich die dritte Aufgabe sehe muss ich lächeln. _'Nenne drei Merkmale eines Werwolfs.' _

Insgesamt ist die Prüfung sehr einfach.

Ich bin lange vor dem Ende fertig und konzentriere mich auf meine Freunde.

Ich merke wie Alice und Melody anfangen zu schwitzen.

Ich stütze meinen Kopf auf meine Hände und überlege.

Nach einiger Überlegung komme weiß ich, wie ich ihnen helfen kann. Mein Vorteil ist, dass Beide vor mir sitzen.

Ich brauche noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab dafür.

Ich schaue auf den Kopf von Alice und denke _'Legilimens'_.

Ich merke wie mein Geist sich in den Kopf von Alice einschmuggelt.

Sie merkt nichts. Zum Glück. Durch ihre Augen sehe ich auf das Pergament, das vor mir liegt.

Ich flüstere ihr die Antworten ein. Sie schreibt sie auf, dann ziehe ich mich wieder zurück.

Das Gleiche mache ich bei Melody.

Dann schaue ich mich um. Niemand hat etwas mitbekommen. Gut. Dann merke ich wie Sirius mich anlächelt. Ich bin überrascht, doch lächele zurück.

Mein Blick gleitet weiter zu Severus. Ich ziehe meine Stirn kraus. Ich bin noch immer wütend.

Er hat anscheinend meine Augen auf sich gespürt und schaut auf. Er sieht mich an. Er sieht mich entschuldigend an. Ich drehe mich abrupt zurück.

Währenddessen sehe ich, dass Sirius Severus vernichtend ansieht.

Ich denke mir nichts dabei und schaue mein Prüfungspapier noch einmal durch.

Ich sehe nur noch das, was ich geschrieben habe.

Dann endlich klingelt der Gong.

Ich stehe auf und gehe aus der Großen Halle. Dort warte ich auf mein Freunde und gehe mit ihnen hinunter zum See.

„Wie fandet ihr die Aufgaben?" frage ich.

„Leicht. Ich hätte gar nicht so viel lernen müssen." Sagt Lily.

Alice strahlt. „Ich wusste Alles. Ich hatte ein paar Probleme, doch dann habe ich an euch gedacht und dass ihr mir alles einflüstern würdet, wenn ihr könntet und dann wusste ich es plötzlich. Voll cool!" Ich strahle sie an.

„Was hast du bei der Frage Nummer 34 hingeschrieben, Shay?" fragt mich Lily. Doch ich höre sie nicht richtig. Ich sehe wie James und Sirius auf Severus gehen. James zieht seinen Zauberstab und lässt Severus in der Luft kopfüber hängen.

„Das geht zu weit." Murmel ich.

„Was?" fragt Marlene. Ich beachte sie nicht und stürme gleichzeitig mit Lily zu den Jungs hoch.

„Hört sofort damit auf, James! Sirius!" Beide schauen uns an. „Evans." Sagt James.

„Was hat er euch getan?!" fragt Lily.

„Er existiert. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Sagt James.

„Das ist kein gerechtfertigter Grund. Ich weiß nicht, was du gegen Severus hast. James." James schaut mich an.

„Snivellus. Ich glaube, du hast echt süße Verteidigerinnen. Und dann gleich zwei auf einmal."

Jetzt werde ich richtig wütend. Ich zücke meinen Zauberstab und richte ihn auf Sirius und James.

„Wer auch immer den Zauber gezaubert hat, löst ihn sofort oder ihr werdet es bedauern."

„Du bist schlechter als einer von uns. Shay." Sagt James.

Jedes Lachen von eben ist längst vergessen. Ich bin einfach nur wütend und auch ein gewisser Schmerz breitet sich in meiner Brust aus.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut und einer Dumbledore." Mischt sich Severus ein.

Ich versteife mich bei dem Schimpfwort, drehe mich aber nicht um und lasse auch meine Zauberstab nicht sinken.

„Von der _Dumbledore_ und dem _Schlammblut _bekommst du aber im Moment Hilfe. Ob du willst oder nicht. Du bist im Moment nämlich ganz offensichtlich hilflos. Und Ungerechtigkeit ist einer der Sachen, die mich aufregen." Sirius lacht.

„Du musst nicht so lachen. Vielleicht sollte ich dich auch dort hoch hängen mit James. Dann wäre es gerecht." Schieße ich ihm zu.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich bezweifle, dass du es mit uns aufnehmen könntest."

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Der Wolf in mir regt sich. Ich knurre Sirius an. Er schaut mich überrascht an.

„Also?!" frage ich.

James sieht mich abschätzend an, dann schaut er zu Lily und löst den Zauber. Severus fällt zu Boden.

Ich flicke mit meinem Zauberstab und benutze _Wingardium Leviosa_ um ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten zu lassen.

Dann gehe ich zu ihm und gebe ihm meine Hand.

Ich flüstere.

„Es ist aus. Viel Glück mit dem restlichen Leben. Ich hoffe du lernst aus deinem Fehler."

Ich drehe mich um und gehe zu Lily.

Sie sieht mich an und wir laufen wieder zum See zu Marlene und Alice, die das Geschehen aus der Ferne beobachtet haben.

„Du kannst manchmal echt einschüchternd sein, Shay." Sagt Marlene.

Ich grinse sie an.

„Wenn man es will, kann es jeder." Erwidere ich.

„Nicht so sehr wie du. Erinnere mich, dich niemals zu verärgern." Sagt Alice.

* * *

Während der Mittagspause spüre ich die ganze Zeit die Blicke vieler Schüler auf mir. Da ist mir aber egal.

Es ist ungewohnt in der Mitte aller Aufmerksamkeit zu sein.

Ich bin froh als die praktischen Prüfungen anfangen.

Ich bin ziemlich früh an der Reihe.

„Ah, noch mal eine Dumbledore." Sagt der Prüfer.

Ich lächel ihn an. „Nicht wirklich, ich bin nur Albus Patentochter." Erwidere ich.

Der Zauberer winkt ab.

Ich soll ein paar Zaubersprüche vorführen. Bei jedem quietscht der kleine Zauberer und ist begeistert.

„Perfekt. Kannst du vielleicht noch einen Zauber, den du kennst vorführen?" Ich nicke lächelnd.

_Avis Patronus! _

Kleine silber-durchscheinende Vögel erscheinen aus meinem Zauberstab und umschwirren meinen Kopf.

_Oppugnus!_ Die Vögel schwirren auf meinen Prüfer zu und umschwirren seinen Kopf. Dann leuchten sie auf und der ganze Raum hat plötzlich mit einer unfassbaren Freude erfüllt.

_Reductio!_ Und alles st weg als wäre es ein Traum gewesen.

Mein Prüfer klatscht in seine Hände.

„Fantastisch. Eine echte Dumbledore! Und auch noch stumm. Du kannst gehen."

Ich strahle ihn an und gehe aus dem Raum.

Ich bin so glücklich.

* * *

_Das war's. _

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. 3_

_stillerschmerz_


End file.
